The Frankenstein Project
by Genetically.Modified.Timelord
Summary: The master had a crazy obsession with Jacks immortality during 'the year that never was'. Determined to copy the gene to fit his own body, throw in a few torchwood operatives and The master had the perfect test subjects to test his experiments on. [sorry not that good at writing summaries]
1. Chapter 1

**_"The Frankenstein Project" - By Genetically. Modified. Timelord_**

_**Summary - **The master had a crazy obsession with Jacks immortality during 'the year that never was'. Determined to copy the gene to fit his own body, throw in a few torchwood operatives and The master had the perfect test subjects to test his experiments on._

_**Pairings -** Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Jack (one sided), Gwen/Rhys, Tosh/Owen, Master/Doctor (mentioned), Ianto/Lisa (mentioned)_

_**Rating - **K+/M_

_**Genre - **Angst, Hurt/Comfort _

_**Warnings -** Bad Language (I mean come on Owens in the story), mentions of abuse, experiments that may be violent etc ... _

_**Disclaimer - **This story is based on events and characters owned by the BBC, I own nothing. _

_**Authors Notes -** This idea really has been playing on my mind for a long time, this story shall become first of a series if it is enjoyed and I get great reviews. _

_Any review made I shall reply to personally. _

_But before we start the story I would like to give a huge shout out to Shinee1234 who has helped me so much, for so long. _

_And tstul006 who has been my BETA for this story. Helping me with ideas on how to start and continue my story. _

_Thank you both for your time and patience! Lots of love Genetically. Modified. Timelord_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The water looked darker than the sky. At least the sky had stars that lit up as if to shine the way. If it wasn't for the light house in the distance it would be that those stars were the only things lighting up the night. Of course they couldn't risk shining a torch, or light, couldn't risk being caught. The stars shone down as if to give hope, The water that held no such hope. Gwen Cooper looked away from the waves and back towards the shine of the light house ahead, raising her chin in a challenging and stubborn manor.

"Not too much further, I suppose," Andy broke her thoughts in his usual happy go lucky voice. It cracked a bit though, more proof to Gwen just how bad things had gotten since Jack's departure, Proof that the world really had gone to _shit_.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go below and wake the Moore's." Gwen sighed, rubbing her eyes with her palms in an effort to stay awake. It felt like years since she had gotten enough sleep, although really it had only been a few days at most. With a steady step she tried to keep her self level as she made her way to the door that led to the small room at the bottom of the Sea Queen, a boat she'd just recently found out Torchwood had. _Jack and His secrets_, was her only thought.

Poking her head through the door, it was Gwen's surprise to find the whole Moore family awake, apart from the youngest Alfie who was sleeping peacefully. Gwen smiled at his innocence and once again imagined what a good dad Rhys would be. That thought only made her frown though. This wasn't the type of world she wanted to bring a child into. It was only with a slight cough coming from one of the cot beds that Gwen took her eyes from the 5 year old boy. Looking up at Angela Moore, the mother of the family, who's temper (gwen had discovered) certainly matched her red hair.

The woman's neutral look soon turned into a frown, "Are we safe Ms Cooper?" she questioned, that small hitch in her voice not only noticed by Gwen but her husband also who securely wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't say we are safe Angela, I can't say we will ever be safe again, but I can tell you that we are nearly at the Island! There is a medic at the island willing to check all of us over once we reach him". It was the first time Gwen had mentioned the rest of her team to the family, Although she had mentioned Ianto when discussing their travel plans._ If it wasn't for Ianto we wouldnt have this Island to run too, _she was scared just as much as much as the Moore's, just as much as Andy and Rhys. But she was torchwood, and she had to be strong.

The Moore's were one of the few families that had managed to escape Cardiff when Harold Saxon sent down his Spheres to take over. Gavin Moore taking on his role as leader, he had hid his family in the country, all six of them. Angela, Gareth (his son) and Rebecca (Gareth's Fiance), his ten year old daughter Samantha and Little Alfie.

it was only by accident that Rhys and Gwen had come across the family. it had been pitch black, and it was only coincidence that Gwen and Rhys chose that area of the country to travel through.

Gwen and Rhys took on the family, and swore to Angela that they would keep her family safe. Stating of the island they were travelling too and insisting the family accompany them. In their travels it was only right that Gwen grew attached, especially to the children who she thought were too young to be mixed up in such a mess. Samantha had proven she wasn't as stupid as her blonde locks made out, but she was still a ten year old girl who didn't deserve any of it.

"Thank you Gwen" was the only sound Mrs Moore made as she shifted her head to hide her face in her husbands neck, snapping Gwen from her memories. Gavin Moore wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I recommend you grab your bags and make your way up to the deck, it is estimated by my Boyfriend that we should be arriving in the next half hour" Gwen said quietly before taking her leave, hearing the silent sobs coming from the room she had exited, knowing that the family she was trying to save was just as scared as she was.

It took Gwen a few moments before she began her climb back up to the top of the boat. She didn't want Andy or Rhys to see her break down.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gwen stood leaning against the railings of the boat looking in the opposite direction, where Cardiff lay. And it was only because of the stars shining down that she noticed a shimmer of silver flying in their direction. It took her a moment scrambling her brain to think of what the flying object could be. Until she let out a panicky sob and called out to her boyfriend. "Rhys, oh dear god they are coming!". _Oh Jack I've failed_ she thought.

"All hands on deck" she called out, her eyes wide, her mouth twitching into a snarl as she screamed over to her go lucky companion, "Andy I'm going out just like everyone else, I'm doing this for Cardiff, for Jack, for Torchwood, for the god damned world"

A series of sobs was heard from down below, in the sleeping quarters, the Moore family knew they were as good as dead. Gavin Moore grabbing his wife and holding her as she cradled her two youngest children, sobbing into Alfie's red tuffs of hair.

"Oy cooper catch" called Andy from the side, throwing his PC partner a hand gun which he had kept hidden under his coat, grasping another in his own hands. "Gwen Its been an honour serving with you"

and the Spheres began to fly closer and closer, Rhys Williams such a brave man who came out and stood by Gwen the only weapon in his hands being a battered old baseball bat. And the two locked eyes. And mouthed "I love you".

Gun shots, fired. a deafening sounds of gunshots. A group of 4 Toclafane flew over head. A series of buzzing a screeching.

Gwen soon realised that bullet's made not a single mark on the created and through down her weapon, stumbling over the ship as she tried to find something else. Then her world ended, and Gwen glanced up as a single toclafane came down, and with a deafening scream of her name, Rhys was dead. Blood trickling down his throat as he chocked and fell back over the railings and with a splash into the water.

Andy was soon stopped in his tracks of reaching Gwen who only seems to curl up on herself in a sob. And he too stumbled backwards hitting his head on his way into the murky blackness of the water.

Screams and cries. The boat was on fire.

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. None of them had stood a chance. The boat sank into the water, taking with it all it's passengers and Gwen began to float on the waters surface. gazing over at the light house. As she realised ... _There is no hope. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer - **This story is based on events and characters owned by the BBC, I own nothing. _

_**Authors Notes -** I do appologise for any delay in my writing, I did originally want to get another chapter up quickly, but my life intervened and stuff happened, but before you continue onto the next chapter I want to give once again a huge thank you to everyone who has made an effort to help me with this story, and anyone who has decided to review, favourite and follow. _

_But here are some questions for when you review. _

_What do you want to happen next? Who do you want to see in the story? what are your opinions on events so far? _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On Flatholme island, the day had been running as smooth as it possibly could. under the supervision of Tosh securing the security systems and communications and Owen, the medical officer. Each had a role to do while waiting for Ianto and Gwen.

Ianto had stayed behind after telling his team mates about the Island. And it had been been nearly 3 days since anyone had heard from him. The only information they had received was that he was bringing a few familiar faces. Everyone had their fingers crossed that he had managed to find their families.

Gwen was supposed to be arriving that day. And it had been by Owens orders that everyone be alert and ready for any development in their arrival. But nobody had any reason to believe anything would go wrong.

Owen was sat in his medical office that he had been given going over any kit lists and supply lists that had been dumped there, his hair appeared to be a rats nest from the amount of times he had run his fingers through it out of frustration, confusion and pure habit. So many items they needed and he had no idea how they were supposed to get out into 'the real world' and recover them. But It was Tosh's worry sounding voice that snapped Owen from his paper work.

_"Owen, we need you up on the beach ASAP" _she spoke into his comm unit.

"What is it Tosh? Paper cut? Broken nail, you do know some of us have actual work to do" his voice came out snappy and irritated but with a pinch of his nose he quickly apologised "sorry Tosh it's been one of those days, times like this I really miss the Teaboys coffee ..."

_"Bring your medical kit"_ her voice broke mid sentence, also cutting owen off from anything he was going to say, _"Gwen's just arrived". _

It was with a quick few steps that Owen managed to reach the door, pulling on his lab coat and flattening his hair. Gwen was his team mate, and no he didn't find her nearly as attractive as he once did but he didn't want her to see him looking his worst. He had a reputation to keep up. Just before he exited the room he grab his medical kit, then began the job down the many corridors in order to reach the surface, passing Helen and a few refugees on the way.

* * *

It had been Tosh that had found Gwen lying fast down in the sand. She had decided to wait out for the boats arrival only to be greeted by the ships wreckage. She hadn't been able to recognise her Teammate at first, not until she rolled Gwen onto her back. And even then the Technician was shocked, down Gwens left cheek there ran a deep cut, one that could only be made by a Toclafane sword. A cut that would easily scar. Continuing on Tosh had noticed the bags under Gwens eyes from lack of sleep, the eyes were wide open in shock, but the Welshwoman lay still and only because of her rising chest did Tosh know she was still alive. Her hair matted, and knotted, tangled in seaweed and covered in sand. It was with a shaky hand that Tosh managed to activate her Comm unit.

"Owen, We need you up on the beach ASAP" she said, before looking up and signalling over a few trained security guards that had always been based on the island.

_"What is it Tosh? Paper cut? Broken nail? You do know some of us have actual work to do"_

It was with a shaky hand that tosh wiped away a few tears, trying to keep her voice straight as she cut the doctor off .. "bring your medical kit" a small sob made her voice break halfway through, "Gwens just arrived" and then she turned her communications device off. No she hadn't been Gwens biggest fan, but at that moment when she knelt next to her broken friend she realised they all needed each other and it was with a heavy heart that she though _'god Ianto come back to us soon'._

"Ms Sato" A voice came from a little further up the beach, making the Technician look up, wiping a few stray tears with the back of her hand.

"Yes what is it?"

"Ms three more bodies, further up here, I think this man is breathing..." the voice trailed off. But tosh stayed still and reached for Gwens hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Hear that Gwen?" she whispered "you did just fine", a few more tears and a small sob as she thought of what must have happened to make their strong Field agent close in on herself, "you did just fine" she repeated.

because she was sat in her own little world Tosh barely registered Owens arrival and his sudden shock as he look down at his former lover, "oh shit". He muttered before dropping to his knees at Gwen's side, going full on doctor mode by pulling out all equipment he could lay his hands on, his first thought was made sure Gwen was responsive.

"Gwen can you hear me?" no movement "Gwen if you can hear me blink twice"

Something in the Welshwoman must have heard the Doctor for mere seconds later, she blinked, twice.

"Okay at least she is responding" The medic muttered mostly to himself as he tugged on his ratty hair and let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. "PTSD" he muttered again before signalling over a nearby man.

"You there, bring out a stretcher and take Miss Cooper to my medical bay, all bodies found on the beach dead or alive are to be taken to the Hospital wing do I make myself clear?" Owen ordered, clearly intimidating the young soldier who nodded his head and quickly stuttered out a _Yes sir_. Before running off. Owen then turned his attention to the young technician who was sat wiping away tears while looking down at the motionless body between them.

"Tosh" he whispered before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine". But he had his own doubts.

At the back of his mind the medic was screaming out, but nobody seemed to hear. It was only when Toshiko placed her own hand to cover his did he blink. "It's okay Owen" she chocked out, "I know everything isn't going to be fine, but thanks for trying to cheer me up".

_We're a family_, she thought, _and we need to stick together_.

It took great mental strength (and physical strength) to lift their unconscious teammate onto the stretcher once it was placed next to them. But eventually they managed it without knocking her, it was then Owen and a few other Flatholme medics that carried gwen away into the shelters. It was with a heavy heart that Tosh sighed, glancing around the wreckage along the beach and once again seeing how the world could be so easily turned upside down.

"We need to fix this" she pondered out loud as she picked up a scrap piece of metal that seemed to shimmer against the sand, examining it closely. "I'm just not sure how long we can hold out for" she whispered before hugging the metal to her chest and marching off, following the many men, the wounded and the dead.


End file.
